


In Sinbad's Absence

by haligaddz



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cuckolding, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Multi, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haligaddz/pseuds/haligaddz
Summary: Ruling Sindria and the overlying threat of the Kou Empire striking at any moment left Sinbad extremely busy. Too busy to care for the needs of his queen, Lady Eris. Luckily, Sinbad has some loyal subjects he can send in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Eris lay in her double king sized bed, a silk sheet loosely over her waist. With a deep sigh, she pulled a large pillow to her bare chest. She, like Sinbad, slept in the nude. Both had decided that this way was superior and comfortable, and it allowed for easy access and max comfortability. Lady Eris absentmindedly traced the pattern on the pillow and frowned slightly. She and Sin had been distant lately, all due to the growing tensions between Sindria and the Kou Empire. Sin would often be over seas visiting countries in the Seven Seas Alliance to make sure armies were prepared and morals were high. And when Sinbad was home in Sindria, he was preoccupied with running the country. To add to all of that, the last time Lady Eris had slept with Sinbad, she mentioned that she would like to “spice things up” in the bedroom. Thinking back on it now embarrassed her. _What did she even mean by that?_ Everyone in Sindria knew that Sinbad was more than capable in bed, and many women envied Lady Eris when Sinbad announced that she was his one and only. The last time she saw Sin, she implied that he was not sufficient enough to satisfy her. As she spent many long nights alone in the castle, she pondered over how selfish she had been to him. Sin was beyond busy, and instead of worrying about his health she was worrying about her own satisfaction. 

That night, Lady Eris drifted off into an uneasy sleep, nothing she wasn’t accustomed to these days. She woke with a startle when she felt the cold air rush over her body. Someone had yanked the sheet off of her body. She rushed to sit forward, but her arms were bound together above her head. She had became one of Sinbad’s Eight Generals and metal vessel users when Drakon decided to retire at the request of his wife. The ring that held the power of Baal was one that Lady Eris almost always wore, but after spending weeks shut in the castle, she had decided to sleep with it on the dresser. Even naked, Lady Eris proved to be a worthy opponent. She glared into the darkness of the room, attempting to make out the figure that slowly walked towards her. 

“Who’s out there? Show yourself!” Lady Eris spat. 

“Lady Eris, please calm down. I’m here... on behalf of Sinbad.” Ja’far stepped into the light, surprised that Lady Eris didn’t even attempt to hide her body from him. All the other women Ja’far knew were hyper-aware of their body and how men perceive them. Lady Eris was similar to Sinbad, who often ran into problems that forced him to momentary nudity. Ja’far took in the sight of Lady Eris: her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying, her hair was a little messy from sleeping and her wrists were slightly red from resisting her bounds. 

“Ja’far? Why.. what are you doing here?” 

With a quick flick of his wrist, Ja’far bound each of Lady Eris’s legs to a bedpost. A light pink dusted his cheeks. 

“It’s too embarrassing to say, Princess... Just... please comply. We don’t have much time.” 

Ja’far and Lady Eris are very close. Lady Eris often confides in Ja’far with her deepest secrets. After Lady Eris revealed that she felt more like a princess than a queen, Ja’far began calling her princess. The nickname didn’t really catch on, but Ja’far was insistent in calling her this. He thought it would ease her pains a little. Ja’far shook this memory away and sighed before crawling on the bed between Lady Eris’s legs. 

“Ja’far! Please expla-“ Ja’far shot her a look. 

“Lady Eris I believe I asked you to comply. There’s no need to be scared, just trust me.” Ja’far had never been firm with Lady Eris before, his look and the intensity of his words shocked her. She looked down and nodded at him. 

“Thank you, princess.” Ja’far proceeded with entering a long finger into Lady Eris. She inhaled sharply and looked at him with worry. “Just relax.” Ja’far looked deeply in her eyes and added another finger. Ja’far’s hands were smaller and smoother than Sinbad’s but his movements were more calculated and impactful. Lady Eris couldn’t help the breathy moan that left her mouth. When she heard herself, she squeezed her eyes shut and dread struck her heart. What if someone walked in on them? Why was he touching her like this? What exactly was Sinbad’s request? 

Ja’far interrupted her thoughts with a delicate swipe of his tongue on Lady Eris’s clit. She was more vocal this time, arching her back high off the bed and jolting her legs. Ja’far placed a hand on her hipbone to keep her in place as he dove deeper into her body. Lady Eris rarely came from finger ministrations, but she was extremely sensitive to oral sex. She knew that, but how did Ja’far figure that out? This whole experience confused her and excited her beyond measure. Her husband and king’s most loyal subject was preforming oral sex on herself, the queen. She glanced down at Ja’far and whimpered when he saw the state he was in. His chin and lips were glossy from being buried between her legs, his eyes intense and staring into her own. The sight of him this messy made her even more needy and wet, if even possible. She was already soaking the sheets beneath her, she could feel it. Ja’far’s technique was impressive, only because he’s known to pay more attention to work rather than women. Lady Eris wondered how he became so skilled with his tongue. Ja’far took his time with pleasing her, going fast and threatening to bring her to the brink, then almost stopping all together. Within 10 minutes, Lady Eris had already came twice. 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, princess.” Ja’far pulled away, which caused Lady Eris to frown. “My work here is done.” Ja’far released Lady Eris’s restraints and gave her a tender kiss on her cheek. He then quickly exited the bedroom, leaving Lady Eris hot and bothered. 

Minutes had passed before Sinbad walked in. Lady Eris could hear him before she could see him, his jewelry clanking against his gold armor. Lady Eris hadn’t moved from where Ja’far left her, but when she heard her husband walk in she managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Ja’far had left her feeling drunk and powerless. She couldn’t stop playing the events through her head. She couldn’t believe that it happened. 

Lady Eris watched Sinbad undress with heavy hooded eyes. After undressing, Sin grabbed his wife by the ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Sin grabbed one of her feet and started cheekily massaging it when he asked her “So how’d it go? With Ja’far I mean?” 

Lady Eris gave Sin a small smile. “I appreciate the gesture, Sin. I wish you had told me beforehand. I thought you would kill him for doing that stuff with me.” Sin shrugged and slid on the bed next to her. “You’ve been neglected by me, this is my apology. I cherish you more than anything in the world, Eris. And if keeping you means asking my friend to sleep with you, then it seemed like the obvious thing to do. And plus, you’re nice and ready for me now.” 

Sinbad pounced on top of his wife and attacked her neck with kisses. Lady Eris cherished the feeling of his weight and his heat. She basked in his love, and seemed to glow as Sinbad took her from every position possible. Sinbad was able to reach a spot in her that made her want to burst in flames, and the satisfaction he gave her was enhanced due to the dutiful work of Ja’far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since Ja’far visited Lady Eris’s room that one night, but every time she lay her head down to sleep, she gets vivid replays in her mind. After the fact, their relationship hadn’t changed at all, Ja’far was still kind and faithful, not showing her anymore or any less affection. Lady Eris also hadn’t seen Sinbad in a couple of days. He up and left to undoubtedly help out one of the countries in the Seven Seas Alliance. As always, Lady Eris lay under her silk sheet, mind drifting to her last sexual encounter. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together when she thought of Ja’far making his first move. And the way Sin had fucked her afterwards, _whew_ she was hot just thinking about it. 

She couldn’t tell when the reminiscing became dream, but it started to feel really _really_ good. In her dream, Ja’far was eating her out again, but more ferocious than he had done on that day. Everything was fine when Lady Eris realized that Ja’far wouldn’t move in that way. She felt her heart rate speed up as she neared her climax. Surprised at how worked up she was getting from a dream, she opened her eyes, only to find out it wasn't a dream. When she gasped, her perpetrator gazed up at her, but didn’t cease his motions. 

Her eyes met Masrur’s red ones, and she was taken aback by the intensity of his actions. She decided not to fight it. Though it was beyond naughty, it felt so right. Masrur was just as skilled as Ja’far, but he was more wild with his actions. The Fanalis said nothing as he continued to demolish Lady Eris’s cunt with his face. She was brought relief by something cold and hard, only to realize that it was Masrur’s lip ring. This interaction didn’t last long, as Masrur was a capable man and was quick to please Lady Eris multiple times. Soon her body began to ache with overexertion and her lower parts were oversensitive. But Masrur was still going at it. Lady Eris whined and pushed his head away from her. When he finally got the hit, he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned to walk away when you spoke. 

“M-Masrur? That was amazing… but I’m afraid I’m spent.” He paused and looked at you from over his shoulder.

“Sin couldn’t make it tonight. He asked me to make sure you were beyond satisfied.”

And with that, he was gone. Lady Eris fell asleep quickly from being exhausted. She couldn’t wait for her next encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you want more! Leave comments and stuff xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this fandom is still alive and well lol. I have more chapters planned, so please leave comments and lmk what you think! xoxo


End file.
